Altaras Kingdom
Altaras Kingdom (アルタラス王国, Arutarasu Ōkoku) is an island country that's located in the south of Philades Continent. It was the seventy-three territory of Parpaldia Empire, but regain their independence with the aid of Japan. The country is currently ruled by Queen Lumies. History Not much is known about the past history of Altaras, although based on its geographical location close to the Papaldia Empire and political position, it can be speculated that it was always under pressure from Papaldia through claims. Chronology Japanese-Parpaldian War Arc Altaras was first mentioned when King Taara 14th was made an absurd series of claims by Papaldia: surrendering the largest magic gem mine, and handing over Princess Lumies as a slave. At first, he thought it was a mistake, so he went to the Ambassador of Papaldia to confirm, only to get back the ambassador's scorn and realized that Papaldia had actually given it. Offended by his dignity, he ordered that Papaldia's assets were frozen in Altara's territory, and at the same time mobilized troops to be ready to fight. In response to Altaras' resistance movements, Emperor Ludias of the Papaldia Empire ordered the invasion of Altaras and massacre the entire royal family. Despite the fierce resistance of the Altaras army, the superiority of technology and tactics helped Papaldia win easily. Altaras was officially colonized, and the entire royal family was massacred (except Lumies who had escaped earlier), while people were enslaved to exploit magic gems. During the months that followed, the heavy exploitation, and the inhumane attitude of the Papaldian soldiers and officers caused great resentment among the native Altaras. There have been the emergence of underground resistance movements, but due to the lack of appropriate weapons and the large number of Papaldian occupation troops, these movements have not caused much damage to the occupiers. However, with Japan attacking the garrison of Papaldia here to create a springboard to attack the Empire from the South, the rebels and the people rose and regained their independence. Later on, Papaldia's attempt to retake Altaras was unsuccessful with their defeat in the Great Naval Battle of Esthirant. New World War Arc The Altaras were later used by Japan as a starting point for air strikes against the decoy fleet of Gra-Valkas Empire. Technology Despite being an uncivilized nation, Altaras gained access to a number of advanced technologies - by the standards of the Third Civilization - thanks to its wealth, in some cases comparable to the Papaldia Empire. Their boats are basically no different from Papaldia - only smaller, with the use of sails as the main means of propulsion. When they needed to accelerate, they used "Tears of the Wind God" to increase the wind pushing into the sails. "Wind god's bolt" is a special weapon designed by Altaras, basically like a balista. However, it attached a large javelin attached to the sail, when fired, they would trigger "Tears of the Wind God" to launch the javelin farther. The javelin is equipped with an explosive magic gem, which explodes on impact. This weapon, unfortunately, proved powerless against Papaldia's anti-magic steel armor. Like most other countries in the world, Altaras also has wireless magic devices. Economy Despite being an uncivilized nation, Altaras has a wealth level comparable to that of civilized nations. This is due to Altaras possessing large reserves of magical gemstones, especially the Siltras mine, which is the largest mine of Altaras, playing a core role in the economy of Altaras. In addition, according to Japan, Altaras also possesses great seafood potential and high value. Before Papaldia invaded, Mu - aims to exploit magic gem mines - built an airport at Altaras, which later ceded to Altaras, then repaired and renovated by Japan. This shows that Altaras has a cooperative relationship, at least economically, with many countries around the world, including superpowers. Military Politics Foreign Relations Japan Parpaldia Empire Notes Category:Locations Category:Countries